You're Mine
by Houseketeer
Summary: Cameron makes a successful play for House’s attention, which results in closet!smut. HouseCameron, hints of insignificant ChaseCameron


**Disclaimer:** the author does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

**Author's Note:** a birthday present for Ponks 19

When House opened the door of the supply closet, he didn't have time to see much. Sitting on some boxes—his mouth on hers. His hand inside her blouse. Her hand on the un-opened crotch of his pants. Chase sprang away from her, but Cameron didn't even flinch. She merely locked eyes with House; brought her thumb to her mouth to slowly wipe her lower lip.

"Chase, clinic. Now."

"But," he sputtered as he rose to his feet and straightened his clothes. He looked from Cameron to House.

House still hadn't looked away from her. He stepped back to make room, and Chase stomped out in a huff. House smoothly pulled the door shut behind him. He took in her condition: loose curls in disarray, red lipstick a messy smear, pencil skirt bunched up, no stalkings today. Her blouse was unbuttoned almost to her navel revealing a lacy white demi bra. "You have my attention."

She blinked slowly, coolly. "And?"

"Did you fuck him."

The hint of a smile pulled at the right corner of her lips, but she pulled it together. "You know I did."

He narrowed his eyes. "Since then."

She shrugged a shoulder. "Not yet."

"Not—!" He looked away in an attempt to control his rage. _'Not yet.'_ She hadn't moved since he opened the door, not even to pull her top closed. He sighed through clenched teeth, and looked back at her. "But you will," he said. Like a question.

"Why shouldn't I?"

This time she did smile, and it was that fact spurred him forward to roughly grab her chin. "Because you're mine," he growled.

Without taking her eyes off his, she reached out for his belt. He could hear nothing but the clink of metal against metal as she unfastened it, and his pulse raging in his ears. He dropped his hands to his sides and threw back his head as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Then gripping everything at his hips, she gave a strong smooth tug and boxers and jeans were around his ankles. He privately gloated that if she hadn't been waiting around for him, she could have had Chase naked just this fast. _'Mine.'_

Cameron slipped onto her knees, and crawled forward on the rough concrete of the floor, gently forcing him to step back until he was leaning against the door. He felt her hot, wet breath on his cock as she brought her mouth to it and swirled her tongue around the head. She slowly slid him deep into her mouth, then pulled off hard making a popping sound when she released him. Now she set up a steady rhythm, and he laced his fingers through her hair. He looked down to watch as the shiny shaft slipped in and out. He enjoyed seeing the smear of her arterial-blood red lipstick—on Chase's face, on my cock.

He gently but firmly pulled her away from him by her hair. He brought her to her feet and up to kiss in one smooth motion, harshly forcing his tongue between her lips.

She tasted like sex.

He dropped his cane, and slid his right hand up her inner thigh to feel coarse wet hair. "No panties," he mumbled into the kiss. He pressed the pad of his thumb to her clit in slow circles.

Cameron groaned and broke the kiss, gasping, clinging to his shirt. He watched as she closed her eyes and pressed her hips forward, trying to get off. "Almost," she moaned. He ripped his hand away.

He pushed her back to sprawl on the boxes, then stooped between her knees. He shoved the fabric of her skirt up around her hips, then took his cock in his hand and rubbed it between her slick lips, around her clit.

Cameron's breath was coming in greedy gulps. "Fu…uh. House." At this he thrust into her, clutching her hips for leverage. She lifted her knees and coiled her legs around him, while rocking her hips up relentlessly to meet every stroke.

House sucked and bit at her shoulder; he wanted to leave a mark. Mine not yours. As he fucked her, he imagined finding her too late, in this position with him. He imagined pulling him off by his shiny blonde hair; throwing him naked into the hall. And taking his place.

"Are you going to fuck him."

She didn't open her eyes. "Nn nnn," she gasped. Like she couldn't manage to speak while he did this to her.

He raised his right hand to grab her chin again, shake her until she looked at him. "Cameron."

She bit her lip, and looked into his stare. "No," she whispered. He increased his pace, and felt her spasm, gripping him harder with her orgasm.

"Because you're mine," he said. He watched her body respond to his, shake in time with his movements. He reached back to snatch her right knee, press it forward hard against her. "You wanted this from him?"

"No," she groaned. "From you."

He looked down to watch himself disappear in and out, and see his body grind against hers. She was made for him. "Then say it."

"I'm yours," she sighed, and he came hard inside her.


End file.
